Mother Knows Best
by donatello95
Summary: What happens when Parental Control meets Twilight? We're about to find out.


Hey my name is Ashley and this is my first fan fiction, so be honest. I own nothing it all belongs to Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

Twilight meets parental control!!!!

So here is the deal, my name is Bella Swan and my boyfriend's name is Mike Newton and we have been going out for about 8 months, and I think he is the most wonderful boyfriend on the planet. My parents disagree, so they have set me up on 2 blind dates and at the end of the day I can only pick one.

That brings us to the present I'm sitting on my couch listening to my parents and boyfriend exchanging witty banter; with a camera in my face, and a director screaming orders at every body. This sucks; I don't know why my parents are even making me do this, I love mike why can't they see that? It doesn't matter anyways I already know who I'm going to pick.

"God I can wait tell we get rid of you!" my mom Renée exclaimed. "Shut up you old lady" mike said. "Mike don't talk to my wife like that you ass" my dad threatened. "Could you guys grow up we are on TV right now" I said.

_(Door bell rings) _

Thank god I can get out of here!

"There's my guy" my dad said as he got up from the recliner he was in. my dad comes in a minute later, a tall dark skinned guy trailing him. He was pretty good looking, and had a smile to die for. My trail of thoughts were interrupted by mike growling next to me.

"Hey my name is Jacob" the man says. "Hi I'm Bella." "Nice to meet you Bella", "You too Jacob lets get going".

"Okay"

I get up from the couch and we walk out side by side with a camera man walking right behind us, how romantic. We get in a van and start driving after about 15 minutes and some small talk later we pull up to a rather large building, that I have never seen before.

I jump out of the van and we walk towards the entrance. He opens the door for me and my mouth drops to the floor. All around us are two huge water sides and a large pool in the middle of the building.

Jacob looks at me and with a wide grin he says "I hope you like to swim" I let out a small giggle and say "I love to swim, but if I start drowning promise to save me". He lets out a large barking laugh which causes me to laugh.

The rest of the date was spent splashing around, laughing like crazy and eating popsicles. As we were driving home it felt like I had known Jacob my whole life, but I saw him as a best friend not a boyfriend.

I say bye to Jacob and give him a hug. Then walk in the house to see mike pouting like a 2 year old and my parents grinning like crazy.

"So Bella how was the date" my dad said slyly. "I had a lot of fun dad, Jacob is really cool."

"And cool is code for loser and I would rather shoot my self then go out with him again" mike said. "Mike that's mean I liked him he was really nice". "Do you like him more than me?" I could tell by my parents faces that they were hoping I would say yes.

_(The door bell rings)_

Saved by the bell!!

"Oh well there's my guy, ready to meet your replace meant mike" my mom said. "Whatever whore". Okay maybe my parents are right mike is a dick!

My mom leaves to answer the door and mike is ranting about what I can and can't do on my date. A minute later my mom walks in with the picture of perfect. He is gorgeous, with strange messy bronze hair, intoxicating green eyes, and a smoking body.

"Hi I'm Edward" the god spoke. After a moment of staring mike pinches my arm which knocks me out of my trance. "Hi I'm Bella" I say in a shaky voice.

"Well Bella are you ready to go?" "Um yeah" I say with a little more confidence. So were walking down the small path of my drive way to a sleek looking sliver Volvo. He opens the door for me and gently shuts it. We drive for about 20 minutes conversation flowing freely and I can't help but think how easy it's to talk to him.

So we arrive at a large building that again I have never been to. He opens my door for me once again then walks with me to the entrance.

He turns to look at me and asks if I have ever gone ice skating. I tell him no, but I have always wanted to. We go inside and rent skates he help me put my skates on and I notice every time his skin brushes mine I feel an electrical spark flow through my body and can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss his perfect lips.

After we got are skates on we make are way on the ice. At first I kept blushing because I kept falling and Edward kept laughing because I kept blushing.

I was starting to get the hang of it when the tip of the skate got caught on the ice sending me forward and right on top of Edward. I could feel the electricity surging through my body.

Then the next thing I know his lips are moving perfectly with mine. I could feel all the cells in my body come to life in that moment. After kissing for a few minuets I decided to be bold, I opened my mouth and slowly traced the out line of his lips. He understood what I wanted and opened his mouth for me. I have never tasted anything so delicious. Our tongues battled for dominance, but after awhile I was in dire need of oxygen.

After we broke apart I put my forehead on this and just stared it to his beautiful eyes and whispered "wow". He said "yeah".

I got off him much to my displeasure and we had hot chocolate. We headed out back to the car and he drove me home, once we got there I really didn't want to leave him, but I did after a brief goodbye.

I walked inside to a very angry mike and very pleased parents.

I was sent to my room as I thought about who to choose.

Mike-the man I always thought was perfect

Jacob-the boy I could see my self laughing and goofing around with

Or

Edward-the man I could see myself falling head over heals for

I have made my pick.

I head down stairs to see 3 very antsy boys. I stand in front of them standing next to my parents. Time to start.

"Dad thanks for picking Jacob he is kind and makes me laugh". "Mom I can see why you picked Edward he is handsome and makes me really happy". "And mike I have loved you for as long as I can remember and you have always been there for me"

"But I do have to eliminate one of you right now"

"Jacob I like you a lot but I see you as a best friend not a boyfriend I'm sorry"

He looks at me and says "I couldn't agree with you more I would like to be friends your parents have my number. Call me and we can hang out" I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Okay now the hard part. Edward you are amazing and I can honestly see my self with you in 10 years from now, but it scares me how perfect you are and mike you have always been there for me, but after today I've realized what a dick you are. So I pick Edward"

Mike ran out crying like a little girl and Edward ran forward, picked me up and kissed me. After we broke apart I looked him in the eye and said "you know what they say" Edward looked confused and said "no, what" I smiled and whispered in his ear "mother knows best"


End file.
